


Them's the Rules

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Three's a Crowd [3]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are pretty much all that's holding everything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them's the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a weird sort-of sequel to Not Quite Right , set before Guilt and Forgiveness(http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/44094.html) but I really can't figure out if it fits in the timeline or not, so let's call it non-canon and have done with it.

The first time it happened, Insano took his goggles off.

They’ve come a long way since then, gotten this thing down to a fine art. They both know the rules that keep the balance, fragile as it is. Linkara always initiates it, whenever he’s sick of feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, when he can’t fake it around Spoony anymore. He comes to Insano, and he takes off his goggles.

Only after the goggles are off is Insano allowed to touch him. Once the lab coat is off and the goggles laid down, Linkara begins to touch Insano. He’s almost learnt the places on his body that make Insano gasp, the places that make him moan and writhe. He wonders if they’re the same on Spoony.

Insano will drag him to any surface that’s convenient, but normally it’s the wall. He’ll push Linkara against it and trail kisses down the side of his neck, making him gasp. One more kiss to his jaw line, stubble rasping faintly, and Insano finally gets his fly undone. There’s never enough time, and even in the lab there’s no privacy (stupid Son of Insano). Linkara laces the fingers of one hand through brown hair, and bites down on Insano’s neck to keep himself quiet. He imagines the same mouth, same hands, same hair, but softer, saner eyes and a happy grin. Imagines Spoony moaning his name.

He never does more than gasp when he comes. He dreads what he might say, given the chance.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, Insano puts his goggles back on, like some kind of defence against the world, and Linkara finds it a little harder each time to refrain from holding him. He leaves with his collar up and his head down, and feels like a jerk, every time.


End file.
